


Dread Fire

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Jadeite remembers a dream before he finds himself near Sailor Moon and her new companions.





	Dread Fire

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

 

The last thing Jadeite remembered was Queen Beryl sending him to locate the Legendary Silver Crystal. Sacrifice others for his great ruler. How did he find himself in a dark world? Wandering aimlessly. Jadeite ceased wandering as soon as sudden fire materialized around him. Eyes became wide as he stepped back. He thought he saw a girl's dark form appearing by the fire. Jadeite scowled. ''You! You dare attack me?'' That was when the dream ended.

Jadeite sat up after he opened his eyes. He found himself near three girls wearing sailor-like costumes and stood. His eyes widened at the sight of the girl with long hair. The same girl from his dream. The same girl with fire. A new scowl replaced his shocked expression. Mere girls were never going to prevent him from finding the Legendary Silver Crystal or sacrificing others.

Jadeite remembered fire from his dream. Eyes increased in size another time. He heard the one girl as she introduced herself as Sailor Moon. The other girl? Sailor Mercury. He turned to the girl from his nightmare. There was another familiar thing about her. What was it? 

A mental image of Jadeite wrapping his arms around a girl's waist materialized at a snail's pace. ''Hm?'' The present Jadeite's eyes widened again. *I never fell in love* he thought. The girl was going to perish with her friends. Everything was fast.

Fire emerged from the girl's hand and contacted Jadeite. His last memory was of kissing the girl long ago. 

Dream fire. Actual fire. 

 

THE END


End file.
